Care for Magical Creatures
by Lunathelooney
Summary: Collection of oneshots written for Care for Magical Creatures class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Current: Cushion Confusion Sirius trys to help Marlene, only to cause more trouble for him and her.


Care for Magical Creatures

Task: Your task is to write about someone taking excessive precautions to protect themselves against something that others would find strange.

Pairing: Sirius/Marlene

Cushion Confusion

 _10_ _th_ _September 1973_

 _Diary of Sirius Black_

 _That girl is a health hazard. She is a walking talking disaster waiting to happen. We've only been back at school for 10 days and she's already been to the Hospital Wing twice. I'm not joking. She trips and falls over everything. I decided I needed to do something to help minimise the injuries._

 _I was receiving some weird looks as I started taping the cushions and pillows from the Common Room to every sharp edge and corner I could find. Table, chairs, bookcases, shelfs, everything. There were a few mumbles and complaints as I "borrowed" the cushions._

 _I now had a problem. I had started to run out of cushions. There wasn't a single cushion left in the Common Room (unless you count the ones I had already taped.) I was stuck. Then it hit me. I should duplicate them. Duuuhhhh. I was so stupid at times._

 _I started_ _duplicating_ _the already stuck cushions. I cast the spell,_ _multiplicari_ _, over and over again, making sure there were enough cushions. Red fluffiness was slowly becoming the only thing I saw, mountains of pure cushion filling the space around me._ _It was only when the sound of the door opening filled my ears did I notice how many cushions there actually was. Cushions upon cushions piled up way past my waist, even above my elbows. The sheer amount of cushions was enough to fill up every chair and sofa in the whole school. That's how many there was._ _"_ _Padfoot, mate, what are you doing?" It was a familiar voice tainted with amusement. A wild bush of jet black hair appeared from behind my tower of cushions. The face of my best mate James Charlesus Thomas Potter came into my sight line from the world beyond my fort of fluffiness._ _"_ _Err, attempting to duplicate all the cushions in the Common Room?" I told him, glaring back at him laughing at my cushion tower._ _"_ _Why?"_ _"_ _To tape to all the sharp edges in the Common Room," I stated as if it was the simplest thing on earth._ _"_ _Why?" He seemed to be asking that a lot._ _"'_ _Cos Marley keeps falling over things and taping cushions to the sharp edges makes it less dangerous."_ _"_ _Padfoot, you're turning into a Hufflepuff. Stop being so… Hufflepuffish!" He told me, stuck for any other word. He bent down and picked up a cushion and started banging it against his hand like a fist._ _"_ _Padfoot," He spoke in a 'menacing' tone "If you don't stop being so kind and helping, I will disown you from the Marauders!"_ _"_ _No!" I gasped in a fake voice._ _"_ _Yes!"_ _"_ _No!"_ _"_ _Yes!"_ _He started pelting the cushions at me, throwing them at full speed. In retaliation, I started hitting him with one. We kept hitting and bashing each other with them, grapping the oppositions and sending fluff flying all over the Common Room._ _Suddenly the Common Room door swung open revealing Marley and Lily._ _"_ _What on earth are you doing in here?" Lily asked us, her voice full of pure fury._ _"_ _Making the Common Room safer for Marley," James told her, melting and blurting the secret at the sight of his crush angered._ _"_ _You what?" Came the second voice, seemingly even more angry. Her face was a flushed red colour and her gaze was ablaze with madness._ _"_ _I was placing cushions around the Common Room so when you fall over, it doesn't hurt if you catch an edge," I tell her meekly. Sirius Black without any confidence seems impossible. No, I was brought down from my throne of confidence by a girl._ _"_ _Sirius, why?" She asked her eyes were less full of the fury they held earlier but they still held anger, as did her tone of voice. People seem to like the word why today._ _"_ _I was just trying to help," I tell her. I really hate it when she does this,_ _"_ _It wasn't necessary." The mood id broken by a snorting sound coming from the corner of the group. James had started laughing._ _"_ _Sorry," he snorted, "It's just funny to watch you being chewed up by a girl." I and Marlene simultaneously whack him, resulting in us all breaking down in laughter._ _I still don't know why I even thought to do it; I knew she wouldn't be very happy with it. Why did I do it? It seemed like a good idea in my head. Was I trying to prove something to her? My answer: I was only trying to help._ _I feel this feeling in my stomach whenever she looks at me. What if I wanted her to notice me more? Maybe that's why I did it. Maybe my subconscious it trying to tell my something._


End file.
